Just a nightmare
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post " An ordinary evening". Alors que le terme de la grossesse de Cuddy approche, Tomas craint de perdre l'amour de ses parents sous prétexte que William prendra sa place de petit dernier. Et le pauvre enfant en fait des cauchemars...


_Le premier qui ose raconter que je ne vous gâte pas, il aura à coups sûrs la tête dans la cuvette des WC. Vraiment. Faîtes attention, je peux être partout derrière vous, alors à votre place je me méfierai ! Non mais plus sérieusement, je dois bien reconnaître que ces derniers temps, j'ai une certaine facilité à réaliser des updates (pourtant, j'ai autant d'avance que d'ordinaire, c'est juste que, je ne sais pas, je suis plus compatissante envers vous et je vous fais moins patienter). On dit merci qui ? Merci Mandiiiiiiiiiie !  
__Qui plus est, cette semaine a été ma semaine si je puis dire. Entre l'annonce du concert de House, les billets réservés, l'album qui sort bientôt, la joie ultime de bientôt pouvoir voir son Lupus,... . D'ailleurs, moi qui d'ordinaire, parle à la vitesse d'un TGV lorsque je présente quelque chose à l'oral, et bien j'ai géré durant mon exposé de méthodologie ! Au passage, retenez-le bien tous : j'ai une superbe voix d'après mon prof (j'ai failli lui faire un câlin quand il a dit ça). Et ouaiiiiiis ! Bon en même temps, un exposé sur le bonheur, c'était parfait pour mon groupe, puisqu'on respire le bonheur ! (Véridique ! J'ai même réussi à rire toute seule dans mon coin en écrivant sur le tableau, et à finir avec de la craie jaune sur mon jean). Sans oublier que maintenant et pour deux semaines, je suis en vacances ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que, puisque Mandie est heureuse de sa semaine, Mandie update. Elle est pas belle la vie ?_

___Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué (et si non, et bien vous le remarquerez maintenant), il s'agit une fois de plus d'un OS appartenant à la looooooongue série de ceux comptant les histoires de nos deux chers médecins, et de leurs deux enfants, Rachel et Tomas. (Avis aux Timasbian !)_

___Après __"____________**They said I don't have a daddy**", "**Together**", "**Family's week-end**", "**Normal is so overrated**", "****__Ship's boy's mission__",__"**Battle of choices"** ,_"**The day before**" , "_**On the other side of the road**", "__**Just a few isn't possible at all",** "**Childish game**" et "__**An ordinary evening"**_, il se place en douzième du non. Rappel _habituel : ________________________________________Rachel____________________________ a 7 ans, et a été officiellement adoptée par House, tandis que Cuddy et lui sont les heureux parents du petit Tomas, 3 ans. Mari et femme aux yeux de tous - ce qui d'ailleurs, est toujours un grand sujet de conversation des employés commères du PPTH - ils ont découvert après leur voyage de noces sur la mythique route 66, que Lisa attendait leur troisième enfant, le petit William. Les mois ont bien passés, et le ventre de la Doyenne a bien poussé, puisqu'elle a déjà bien entamé son huitième mois. Voilà, c'est tout, pour le moment !  
Je ne vais guère vous retenir plus longtemps, mon estomac réclame un goûter en bon et dû forme. Je vais donc de ce pas aller le contenter, et je vous souhaite au passage une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review aussi, j'en suis toujours ravie !_

___________________________________________________________________________________See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Just a nightmare ...**_

Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures que les enfants dormaient profondément, et qu'House était allongé tranquillement dans le canapé, à regarder une énième diffusion d'un combat de Monster Trucks. Lisa quant à elle, était blottie tout contre lui, son MacBook posé devant elle. Le Diagnosticien ne cessait de promener sa main sur l'arrondi de son abdomen, sentant à chaque fois William répondre à son contact. Même s'il aimait laisser penser à ses employés et autres gens sans importance – ou bien même son meilleur ami – qu'il n'était qu'un sale con, lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille, les choses prenaient une toute autre dimension.

Il se rassit, maintenant la jeune femme contre son torse et dégagea l'ordinateur, qu'il posa sur la table basse, s'attirant alors le regard interrogateur de sa Patronne. Elle la fit basculer sur ses genoux, prêtant bien attention à ne pas la faire prendre appui sur sa cuisse droite, ni à la mettre dans une position qui serait dérangeante et douloureuse pour elle.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs bouches se scellèrent, leurs lèvres se goutèrent. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour que leurs langues se rencontrent, et qu'ainsi se mêlent dans un ballet qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Il avait noué ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains à elle ne quittaient plus la nuque de son amant. Ils se plaisaient à se délecter d'instants comme celui-ci, de baisers échangés.

Mais cela fut de courte durée, car un son bien particulier les tira de leur torpeur délicieuse. Elle se sépara de lui sans plus attendre, toutefois déçue de devoir stopper si brutalement leur baiser. Il attrapa sa main, essayant de la retenir, mais elle pencha la tête sur le côté et le fixa.

**- Je dois aller voir ce qu'il a**, fit-elle simplement en attendant qu'il lâche ses doigts. **Ce n'est pas normal qu'il pleure ainsi.**

Il acquiesça, et la libéra de son emprise, toutefois déçu de ne pas pouvoir le conserver dans ses bras, et surtout d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte.

**- Il est fort probable qu'il ait simplement fait tomber son doudou**, prétexta l'homme, en reposant ses pieds sur la table.  
**- Et bien laisse moi aller vérifier maintenant, comme ça je reviendrais plus rapidement**, nota-t-elle en s'éloignant, imprimant à ses hanches un déhanché plus que succulent.

Cuddy finit par disparaître dans le couloir, une main sur son ventre et l'autre prête à pousser la porte de chambre d'où provenaient les pleurs. Là, elle retrouva Tomas, roulé en boule au bon milieu de son petit lit, son pouce dans la bouche, son nounours contre son buste et les larmes dévalant telle des gouttes d'eau dans une cascade les joues du petit. Ses petits membres étaient secoués de toute part, il semblait comme inconsolable. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle une fois entrée, et s'avança vers lui, prenant place sur le bord de son matelas. Tout doucement, elle le saisit sous les aisselles, et vint le prendre tout contre elle. Il leva ses yeux brillants vers elle, enroulant instantanément ses bras autour de son cou comme on s'accrocherait à une bouée au beau milieu d'un océan.

**- Mamaaaaaaaan … **Pleurnicha-t-il, sa petite tête nichée dans le cou de la Doyenne. **Ma mamaaaaaaaaaaaan …**

Tant bien que mal à cause de son ventre plus rond que jamais, elle le serra tout contre elle, sa main glissant dans les cheveux bruns du petit. Il mouillait totalement le débardeur qu'elle portait, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Le plus important à ses yeux était d'abord de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, et de le réconforter.

**- Je suis là Tomas, je suis là … **Souffla-t-elle en le berçant contre sa poitrine. **Tu as fait un cauchemar mon cœur ?**

Il hocha la tête, le visage ruisselant toujours d'un torrent de perles salées. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, il paniquait réellement. Pauvre petit bout …

**- Maman est là, tout va bien, d'accord ? **Murmura-t-elle en le couvrant de tendres baisers. **Il faut que tu respires correctement mon ange, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisses te calmer.**

Il renifla un coup, tremblant dans les bras de sa mère. Elle repoussa l'une des mèches brunes du petit, et frotta avec amour son échine, ses lèvres déposées contre les tempes de ce dernier.

**- Tu vas pas partir, hein Maman ? **La supplia-t-il entre deux sanglots. **Tu vas pas me laisser, hein ma Maman ?**

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise d'entendre de tels propos. Pourquoi son fils craindrait-il qu'elle s'en aille ? Avait-il entendu quelque chose qu'elle aurait dit plus tôt dans la journée, et l'aurait-il mal interprété ?

**- Pourquoi je partirais ? **S'étonna-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, essayant alors de la maintenir contre elle sans qu'il n'appuie trop fortement sur son ventre.  
**- Dans mon … Cauchema', tu étais partie … **Avoua-t-il à demi-mots, son index jouant avec les boucles ébènes de l'Endocrinologue.  
**- Tomas, tu veux m'en parler ? **Lui demanda-t-elle alors en le plaçant face à elle, tandis qu'elle grimaça suite à un coup assez puissant venant du bébé. **Ça te fera du bien, et ensuite tu seras plus tranquille.**

Il acquiesça timidement, retirant son pouce de sa bouche et fixant sa mère avec toute la sincérité et l'amour dont il était capable. Elle caressait tendrement ses joues, lui montrant qu'elle était là pour lui, et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tomber de sitôt. Après tout, il était son petit ange, et jamais, Ô grand jamais, elle ne délaisserait ses enfants, ils étaient bien trop importants pour elle.

**- Willy il était né et Papa il l'avait ramené avec lui à la maison**, commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui car le tout le terrorisait encore. **Il a dit que tu allais finir plus tard à cause du travail, alors avec Rach', Papa et Willy on a attendu dans la salle. Et pi ensuite, quand tu es arrivée, de GROS monstres tout pas beaux et pas gentils ils sont venus !**

Ses derniers mots avaient été étouffés par de nouvelles larmes, qui le stoppèrent net dans son récit. Malgré son ventre gigantesque qui réduisait ses mouvements, elle se releva du lit, prit l'enfant contre elle, et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, tout en le berçant contre elle. William ne calmait aucunement la fréquence de ses coups, bien au contraire il semblait même redouté de puissance comme s'il sentait qu'à l'extérieur, il se passait quelque chose de pas normal. La Doyenne grimaçait donc de plus en plus mais peu lui importait, Tomas avait besoin d'aide et elle comptait bien ne pas se défiler.

**- Et … Et ensuite, ils ont pris Rachel avec eux parce qu'ils ont dit que c'était pas ma vraie sœur**, poursuivit-il malgré ses sanglots. **Mais comme elle tenait Papa, ils l'ont emmené avec eux aussi ! Et après, ils sont partis. Mais tu voulais retrouver Papa, et tu es partie avec Willy ! Et moi j'étais tout seul, tout seul !**

Cette fois-ci, il sanglota comme jamais dans les bras de sa génitrice, dont les yeux s'étaient aussi humidifiés. La détresse de son fils la touchait au plus profond de son être, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois qu'il lui confiait une telle peur. Elle le savait, il craignait que l'arrivée du troisième petit House ne réduise l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais cette fois les choses prenaient une ampleur supérieure. Car à présent, si elle en suivait son instinct vis-à-vis de la compréhension de ce cauchemar, il appréhendait carrément l'abandon. Ce qui était loin d'être anodin.

**- Je veux pas te perdre ma Maman**, confia-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. **Je t'aime trop ma Maman, je veux pas que tu me laisses tout seul …**

Elle laissa sa main se perdre dans les fins cheveux de son fils, et enfouit sa tête dans sa petite nuque, humant cette délicieuse odeur de pomme qu'elle aimait tant sentir sur lui. De doux baisers déposés ça et là, et elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard bleu-gris pareils au sien.

**- Tomas, jamais je ne te laisserai seule, jamais de la vie ! **Assura-t-elle avant de l'asseoir sur le bord du matelas, et de s'agenouiller difficilement à sa hauteur. **Tu es **_**MON**_** bébé, et tu sais combien je t'aime. Ni moi, ni ton père, ni ta grande sœur, ni ton petit frère, nous ne te laisserons tomber. On est une famille, ne l'oublies jamais.**

Il hocha la tête, essuyant de son mieux son visage trempé. Elle frotta ses pouces contre ses adorables joues, lui adressant un tendre sourire.

**- Tu es un Cuddy-House, et les Cuddy-House restent soudés**, ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front. **De vulgaires monstres ne pourront jamais rien contre nous, ils ne nous sépareront pas aussi facilement !**

Un léger rictus se dessina sur les lèvres du petit, et il sauta du lit, se précipitant dans les bras de Lisa, non sans au passage, sans le vouloir, lui arracher un petit gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il fonça un peu trop durement dans son abdomen.

**- Hey, doucement bonhomme ! **Fit-elle en souriant et en enroulant ses bras autour de la petite taille du garçonnet.  
**- Je t'aime fort tout plein ma Maman ! **Déclara Tom en noyant sa mère de baisers.  
**- Moi aussi mon cœur**, assura-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

L'enfant mit sa main sur le ventre de sa mère, sentant son petit frère s'y activer grandement. Il caressa la peau de sa mère, ses petits doigts frôlant là où il détectait les coups. Sans plus attendre il se pencha au dessus d'elle, les yeux encore rougis et déposa un bisou bien claquant sur le sommet de son ventre.

**- T'as entendu Willy ? **Fit-il, ses bras entourant la taille de sa mère. **Maman elle m'aime fort tout plein, et jamais elle me laissera tout seul !**

Comme pour répondre à son aîné, le bébé frappa un nouveau coup, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Lisa elle, se réjouissait de retrouver la bonne humeur significative de son fils, sa petite bouille joyeuse dont elle était si fière.

**- Te laisserais pas tout seul non plu' Willy**, promit Tomas, toujours à l'intention du futur petit dernier de la famille. **Tu verras, Rachel, Papa, Maman et moi on sera toujou's là !  
- Toujours**, ajouta Lisa, avant d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Tous deux détournèrent la tête, croisant un regard bleu océan bien connu. L'homme s'installa à côté de son épouse, son bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de celle-ci.

**- Papa papa ! **S'exclama le petit brun en grimpant sur les jambes de son père. **Jamais vous m'abandonnerez hein !**

House tourna la tête vers sa Patronne, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle hocha simplement la tête, lui promettant silencieusement qu'elle lui expliquerait un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

**- Bien sûr Microbe**, assura le Diagnosticien tandis que le petit enlaçait d'une part sa mère, et de l'autre son père. **Mais maintenant, il est temps de dormir si tu veux être en forme pour la Pré-school demain. Et ta mère a besoin de repos, avec le ventre de baleine qu'elle a !**

La principale concernée roula des yeux, tandis que son fils gloussait. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Mais heureusement, Tomas se glissa une nouvelle fois sous ses draps, son pouce dans la bouche et sa peluche contre son cœur.

**- Bonne nuit Maman, bonne nuit Papa … **Souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux et en frottant ses paupières de fatigue.  
**- Bonne nuit mon ange**, répondit Cuddy.  
**- 'Nuit Microbe**, renchérit le Néphrologue.

Avec l'aide de son époux – qui bien évidement ne put empêcher de se moquer un peu d'elle -, elle se remit sur pied, et embrassa son petit ange avant de quitter la chambre en compagnie de Greg. Ils rejoignirent leur chambre, et s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre, les bras puissants du médecin la maintenant autant qu'il le pouvait contre son corps.

**- J'ai le droit à des explications maintenant ? **La somma-t-il, bien décidé à comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.  
**- Il a encore fait un cauchemar**, expliqua-t-elle en frottant son ventre rond comme semblait l'apprécier William. **Cette fois-ci, tu ramenais William avec toi à la maison, et tu les prévenais lui et Rachel que je devais finir plus tard. Vous attendiez tous les quatre dans le salon, avant que je n'arrive suivie de peu par des monstres. Ils ont pris Rachel avec eux en prétextant comme motif qu'elle n'est pas la sœur biologique des garçons. Mais, puisqu'elle se retenait à toi, ils t'ont amené avec eux, avant que je ne me précipite à ton secours avec Willy, en laissant Tomas tout seul. Il a peur qu'on l'abandonne House …**

Le concerné roula des yeux, serrant davantage sa compagne dans ses bras. Comment leur deuxième pouvait-il s'imaginer de telles choses ? Loin d'eux une telle idée !

**- Mais où va-t-il chercher de telles idées ? **S'étonna le médecin. **Il sait parfaitement qu'on l'aime, non ?  
- Certes, mais il est dans une transition tout à fait normale**, promit-elle en détournant la tête dans sa direction. **William sera bientôt parmi nous, alors Tomas n'est plus sûr de la place qu'il occupe au sein de notre famille. Au fond de lui, il sait parfaitement combien on tient à lui, mais dans les faits, il a peur que malgré tout, il soit mis de côté.**

House s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, entraînant sa compagne avec lui. Elle nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, humant ce délicieux parfum qu'il dégageait et qu'elle aimait tant.

**- Une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire pour que cela cesse ? **Ajouta-t-il en laissant le bout de ses doigts frôler la peau de la Doyenne.  
**- En dehors de lui montrer que rien ne changera et que nous l'aimons toujours autant ? **Demanda-t-elle. **Rien.  
****- Alors si je comprends bien, on va devoir faire avec ses cauchemars récurrents. Super … **Grogna-t-il avant qu'elle ne lui adresse un regard l'invitant à la fermer.  
**- Il n'y peut rien, alors ne te plains pas**, le sermonna-t-elle. **D'autant plus que, la plupart du temps, **_**JE**_** suis forcée d'aller le réconforter. Parce que tu es trop fainéant pour bouger ton cul de devant la télé ou de sortir du lit pour aller le voir.**

Il fit mine d'être offensé, et mit sa main sur son cœur.

**- Hey, je suis infirme moi, je te le rappelle ! **S'exclama-t-il avant de porter son autre main sur sa cuisse, et de remonter l'autre sur le ventre de la jeune femme.  
**- J'accouche dans un peu plus d'un mois, ça te va ? **Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. **J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me lever, à bouger, à marcher. J'ai l'impression de peser une tonne, et William m'abîme la colonne vertébrale. Crois moi, tu n'aimerais pour rien au monde te trouver à ma place.**

Il glissa sa bouche jusqu'à la nuque de son épouse, y déposant une nuée de baisers du bout de lèvres, se délectant de cette sensation de frisson qu'il ressentait sur la peau délicate de celle qui partageait sa vie chaque fois qu'il se comportait ainsi.

**- Et puis, avère toi content qu'il n'ait pas exigé de dormir avec nous dans le lit**, poursuivit-elle.  
**- Ah non, ça pas question ! **S'indigna le médecin. **Parce qu'à chaque fois, il s'intercale entre nous deux, et c'est limite si je ne me retrouve avec une place insuffisante pour moi.  
- Dois-je comprendre que je suis énorme ? **Dit-elle d'un ton faussement menaçant.  
**- Je parlais spécifiquement de tes fesses**, renchérit-il avant qu'un coussin ne cogne de plein fouet sa tête.  
**- Enfoiré**, ironisa-t-elle avant de se défaire de son étreinte en prétextant bouder.

Elle regagna son côté du lit, se recouvrit avec le drap et la couette, sans même lui offrir un baiser de bonne nuit comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il se plaça donc derrière elle, son corps épousant les formes de celui de son épouse, qui elle se trouvait en position foetale et lui tournait le dos.

Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de la brunette, avant qu'elles ne soient accaparées par leurs compères et qu'un baiser langoureux ne s'installe. Dès lors, leurs mains parcoururent leurs corps ardents, leurs bouches ne se lâchaient plus un seul instant. Malheureusement pour eux, la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une silhouette courte sur pattes, qui pleurnichait en serrant sa peluche contre son cœur.

Bien vite, ils furent forcés de se rallonger correctement et de cesser leurs gestes tendres, demeurant toutefois mains dans la main. Elle avait les joues quelques peu rosies, mélange de désir de son partenaire et de gêne d'avoir été interrompu par l'un de leurs enfants, tandis qu'il essayait de son mieux de faire redescendre l'afflux de sang conséquent dans son entrejambe.

**- Tu devrais être en train de dormir Tomas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **Souffla-t-il alors que la petite forme s'approchait de leur lit.  
**- Ze peux dormir avec toi et Maman, s'il-te-plaît ? **Supplia l'enfant, grimpant déjà presque sur le matelas.

Face à une telle requête, ils n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de céder, quand bien même ils auraient préféré pouvoir se dorloter, se chouchouter tranquillement pendant la nuit. Le petit vint immédiatement se placer entre ses deux géniteurs, un bras autour de son père, l'autre autour de sa mère.

**- Tomas, il ne faudra pas que ça devienne une habitude, okay ? **Le prévint son père, en replaçant le drap sur eux.  
**- P'omis Papa... **Assura un Tommy à moitié endormi.

Sa mère baisa ses tempes, son pouce redessinant les courbes de son adorable petite bouille. Un fin sourire ornait ses lèvres alors qu'elle contemplait son petit ange, fière de la petite merveille qu'il était. Jamais elle n'aurait pu être plus heureuse d'avoir un fils tel que lui, il était le genre de petit garçon que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir. Lui et Rachel s'entendaient à merveille, ne prêtant aucune attention au fait qu'ils ne partageaient les mêmes gênes, et la Doyenne n'avait aucun doute sur le fantastique grand-frère qu'il serait.

**- Dis Maman**, commença-t'il, ses yeux à demi-clos. **Quand Willy il sera né, il saura que je suis son frère ?  
- Bien sûr qu'il le saura mon cœur**, assura-t-elle en promenant sa main dans ses cheveux fins et bruns. **Il le sentira tout de suite, tout comme il saura que Rachel est sa sœur, et que Papa et moi sommes ses parents.**

Tom acquiesça faiblement, la fatigue s'emparant peu à peu de son corps. Malgré tout, il luttait autant que possible, désireux de pouvoir poser toutes les questions qu'il avait en tête.

**- Et je pourrais lui donner son bibi ? Rach', elle a dit que quand j'étais un microbe, Papa la laissait l'aider à me donner les bibis à moi parce qu'il disait que j'étais pas amusant**, ajouta-t'il, tourné vers la proéminence du ventre de sa mère.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de glousser légèrement, amusée par la demande de son petit garçon, et par le surnom qu'il avait employé pour se décrire. C'était bien un House, aucun doute là dessus !

**- Pour la peine, ton père devra changer les couches de William pendant une semaine sans interruption pour avoir redonner ses corvées à Rachel ! **Se moqua-t-elle, grimaçant alors en fixant son époux.  
**- Hey, y a prescription, ça date d'il y a trois ans ! **Se défendit le Diagnosticien, une moue boudeuse et enfantine plaquée sur le visage.  
**- Sauf que, ajouté à tes consultations que tu refourgues constamment à ton équipe, tu cumules**, déclara-t-elle en fixant le plafond, les petits doigts de Tomas noués aux siens. **Alors crois moi, une semaine de changements de couches, ça va te faire un bien fou !**

House grimaça de dégoût, faisant ainsi rire sa femme et leur fils. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il détestait réellement le faire, sans doute même davantage que de réaliser ses heures à la CLINIC. Il avait eu la chance d'échapper grandement à cette corvée en n'arrivant réellement dans la vie de Lisa et Rachel après que celle-ci ait commencé à être vraiment propre – hormis les nuits, mais il avait toujours laissé Cuddy s'en charger -, et avait su se débrouiller pour passer le plus souvent possible son tour à l'arrivée de Tomas dans leur petite famille. Et dire qu'il s'était réjouit de voir que très rapidement le petit était devenu propre ! Mais avec le prochain prévu pour bientôt, la corvée de couches serait de nouveau d'actualité, et cette fois il le savait, il ne pourrait pas y échapper, malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait mettre en œuvre pour.

**- Sorcière**, grommela-t'il dans sa barbe.

Aussitôt un pied féminin cogna sa jambe, et un petit poing s'abattit sur son avant-bras.

**- Maman c'est pas une sorcière ! **S'exclama Tom en se blottissant autant que possible dans les bras de cette dernière, comme si son câlin lui servait de bouclier face aux fausses remontrances de son père.  
**- C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit hier pendant le goûter ! **Lui rappela le Néphrologue, non sans afficher un large sourire mesquin. **Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu te donner un cookie en plus.  
- Chuuuuut fallait pas le dire ! **Grogna le petit en plaçant son index devant sa bouche.

Mais bien sûr, Lisa n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation, et roula des yeux avant de tirer la couverture sur eux, et de réarranger son oreiller ainsi que celui sur lequel l'enfant avait posé sa tête.

**- On DORT maintenant**, ordonna-t-elle simplement puis déposa un dernier baiser sur le front du plus jeune.  
**- Mais Muuuuuum**, gémit son mari avant que deux lèvres pulpeuses ne plongent sur les siennes et ne le fassent taire.

Très vite, Tomas finit par s'endormir, blotti entre ses deux parents. A présent, il était largement plus rassuré quant aux sentiments de ses géniteurs à son égard, bien que ses doutes n'aient pas été totalement balayés. Il craignait toujours qu'en prenant sa place de petit dernier, Willy n'accapare tout l'amour de ses parents, mais ils avaient su lui prouver qu'il tenait grandement à lui, peu importe sa place parmi eux. Et du haut de ses trois ans, il ne pouvait espérer meilleure famille que celle qu'il avait, et que jamais il n'échangerait pour rien au monde...

_The End._


End file.
